


Come and Dance With Me

by wickedfrominnocence



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedfrominnocence/pseuds/wickedfrominnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Robin were enjoying a glass or two of wine in front of the fireplace when Robin decides to pull Regina up to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a meme response on my Regina Mills RP account on tumblr. The song is "I Get To Love You" by Ruelle. Hope you guys enjoy!

It’s something she was taught as a young girl, a lady back in the Enchanted Forest; back before the loss of Daniel, before the Evil Queen, before Storybrooke even existed as a thought, let alone an actual town. Her mother had always said that suitors would line up to fill her dance card, but Regina hadn’t seen the point in dancing with as many men as possible in a single night. No, she’d always wanted to continue dancing with the young men she found interesting; ones who could hold a conversation or cause a smile to grace her features. Her mother had despised that, but, perhaps, that was part of the reason Regina had enjoyed it so much.

Ever since Daniel’s death, Regina had given up on attending balls or big affairs where dancing would have usually been seen as a typical event. That is, until the group found themselves in Camelot and she’d had to attend just such an event. Thankfully her partner then was one she could have danced the entire night with.

It seemed that Robin hadn’t gotten enough of dancing with her back in Camelot, at least that’s what she assumed when he set his glass of wine aside and reached a hand out to her to her as he stood, quietly telling her to dance with him. It’s a bit ridiculous– they’re a few glasses in, there’s a fire going, and there’s no music, but Robin seemed to have the latter of those covered if him quietly humming said anything about the matter.

A quiet chuckle bubbles up and she gives in, sets her glass aside, and takes his hand so he can pull her up from the floor. She easily settles against him, one hand on his shoulder, the other still in his grasp, her gaze glued to his, only shifting when the tip of his tongue swipes across his lips and she knows what’s going to happen.

“One look at you; my whole life falls in line.   
I prayed for you; before I called you mine.  
I can’t believe it’s true, sometimes.  
I can’t believe it’s true.

I get to love you, it’s the best thing that I’ll ever do.  
I get to love you, it’s a promise I’m making to you.  
Whatever may come; your heart I will choose.  
Forever I’m yours, forever I do.  
I get to love you, I get to love you.”

His voice rings out against the crackle coming from the fireplace and he happily guides her around the space they have. Sighing contently, she lets her cheek rest against his shoulder, her nose pressed against the curve of his neck, inhaling his scent as she listened to him continue on with the song.

“The way you love, it changes who I am.  
I am undone and I thank God once again.  
I can’t believe it’s true, sometimes.  
I can’t believe it’s true.”

She could stay in this moment forever, of that she is sure– stay wrapped up in his scent and his voice and his grip and the warmth the wine has spreading through her. It’s all something she never would have imagined for herself, yet here she was, dancing in front of the fireplace with the man she had been fated to be with.

“They say love is a journey, I promise that I’ll never leave.  
When it’s too heavy to carry, remember this moment with me.  
I get to love you, I get to love you,  
I get to love you.”


End file.
